


The phantom child

by Ye_Feral_Gremlin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fuck monel, I need to get a therapist but thats my problem..., Multi, Rao is in the form of a cat and gives huge mom vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Feral_Gremlin/pseuds/Ye_Feral_Gremlin
Summary: what dis about basically karas in the phantom zone again and has been for a year during that time Alex and Maggie get back together and have a daughter named Astrid. The DEO With Lena have been searching when all the sudden kara appears as Raos child.I'm not good at summaries
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 20





	1. Part 1: Hells an eye opener

**Author's Note:**

> What's up peeps hope u enjoy

*Kara POV*

"I've been in the phantom zone before and all i remember is the feeling of isolation,fear and anger being back here is for the strangest of reasons comforting the cold reminds me of krypton and the emptiness of simpler times when my father would show me the stars. I came here to reflect on my actions towards Lena,Alex and most of all myself. I lied to Lena to protect her" _for three years?_ "I lied to Lena cause I could be human with her" _but were you ever really 'human' with her?_ "I lied to Lena cause I was scared of how she'd react" _but why are you scared your the girl of steel and Lena has no kryptonite does she_? "No I lied to Lena cause I love her and didn't want her to die...cause everyone does" _but Alex is still alive so is Winn,Jonn,James,Kal and Eliza so why did you lie really?_ "Cause I didn't want to get hurt" _my child in the process of protecting yourself you've failed to protect the ones you love don't you see?_ "Not until I was shown Rao thank you."

Meanwhile at the deo*  
"Alex its been a year and there's still no sign of supergirl nay kara don't you think we should stop using deo resources?" Mon-el said Alex glared at him disapprovingly "no mon-el I don't she wouldn't so neither will we, understand" Mon-el was about to protest when Maggie walked into Alex's office with Astrid in her arms "hey Danvers the kid wanted to see you and Lena said she found something so-" Mon-el cut Maggie off before she could finish "did you say Lena found something?" Maggie nodded irritated by Mon-el Alex got up from her seat and hugged Maggie and Astrid before leaving with them silently.

*DEOs briefing room*

Alex,jonn,mon-el,clark and lena entered the room and sat at thier respective seats. Mon-el sat tapping his leg and crossing his arms clearly frustrated,clark and jonn wore cold looks waiting for the news and alex was staring intently at lena. "Alright out with it luthor what did you find?" Mon-el said aggressively Clark looked at her strangly warm and asked "Lena did you find her or a way to her?" Lena nodded and started pulling up cordinets to kara's location on the government issued computer.

*Kara's POV*

 _Kara my child it's almost time to return..._ "Yes father I miss her so but I can't remember her name only her voice..her eyes,her hair and most of all her smile but why can't i remember her name" _Kara from today on and further more you are to be known as Zor-el daughter of rao the power I've given you is great and infinite but dangerous use it wisely...go forth to earth my child_ "proudly El mayarah rao" Kara exited the phantom zone again but this time she was coated in the stars and very fabric of Sol.

*DEO headquarters*

'ALERT!ALERT!ALERT!' The deo was chaos agents were running everywhere lena,alex,jonn,mon-el and clark came rushing out of the room seeing the panic clark and jonn left to help maggie and Astrid came running to alex nervously "what the fucks going on danvers?!" Maggie semi-screamed alex flinched and looked at lena, lena just shrugged nervously (mon-el left minutes ago to find out what was going on ) suddenly everything stopped the panic calmed and everyone was looking at the krptonian 'door' to the deo and there kara in a glowing suit stood proud and elegant as ever as soon as she appeared she disappeared only to reappear.

in front of lena next to alex,astrid and maggie kara caressed lenas cheek and spoke with a smirk "I Zhao how I've waited to return to you" Lena looked up at her confused at the term but Alex blushed and translated " She said my love or um more accurately my lover..." Lena looked between them quickly and blushed fierously but before she could respond kara kissed her sensually so much so lena moaned but like any good kiss it ended. Mon-el coughed behind the women signaling his presence "excuse me ladi-kara but why are you kissing her she tried to kill you" Kara just looked at him strangly and looked at lena.

"my love is this daxamite bothering you, if so I will remove him" Lenas eyes widened in shock "n-n-no he's right" Kara looked at her and smiled "well my love I'm sure you only attacked me because I hurt you and I personally think I may have deserved it" Before lena could respond to her mon-el scoffed and whispered under his breath "bullshit" Alex and her family had already left the scene but if they had seen what kara was about to do next they'd need group therapy.


	2. Part 2: I Zhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monel gets beat up and alex and maggie tell thier daughter about kara

Kara glared at him while lena looked dazed and hurt Mon-el looked at lena irritatedly and said "She hurt you cause she's a luthor and that's what they do. They break your trust and stab you in the back" Kara grunted angrily and calmly stepped In front of lena protectively and said "Tell me daxamite who are you to decide who gets my trust or not, I Zhao deserves my trust cause she's the only one worthy of being I Zhao..." Kara stepped forward a little bit more and punched Mon-el in the gut before he could respond she grabbed his head and threw him up she flew up grabbed his neck and threw him to the ground and landed in front of lena As mon-el groaned in pain his head and neck were bloody and bruised up.

Lena stood behind Kara in a daze until she heard Mon-el groan in pain jonn and clark came rushing to the crowded area only to see mon-el hunched over bleeding and and beat while kara looked down at him angrily lena behind her shocked silent.

*Deo training room*  
Alex and maggie held astrid while they watched brainy and nia training astrid looked up at Maggie and said "mama what's going on with aunt Lee and uncle Mon-el and where's gampa Jonn?" Alex looked between maggie and Astrid as maggie responded with "well honey we found your aunt Kara and aunt lee has been in love with her since forever" maggie sighed and continued and when she found out that kara was supergirl she was hurt and Mon-el was angry at her for hurting kara so they're just arguing a bit...like me and mommy do about the dishes understand?" Astrid smiled and said "yeah...Hey if aunt kara is supergirl and mommy's her sister does that mean that I have powers?" Alex looked at maggie and the her daughter and said "no aunt kara and me aren't biological sister's so no powers for mommy or you but we can still kick ass" astrid giggled and maggie glared at alex a glare alex knew well it meant 'cuss in front of her again and I won't have sex with you for a week' and alex feared that so she kept silent for the rest of the conversation.

*in Midvale on the danvers farm*

Eliza got a alert on her deo issued phone saying that kara was back she immediately rushed to national city to see her again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this is also on wattpad BTW


	3. Part 3: Rao?Your a...cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rao is best mom and lenas a disaster

_***Rao pov*** _

I took in the brisk air of national city the large buildings and strange people vexed me as to why kara would _want_ to live here as I paced through the crowd to the DEO as kara had called it I decided to take a less...God like form I choose a small creature known as a Cat i had long gray and black furr with stunning blue and gold eyes I admired the form for a few seconds before sneaking into the building I noticed a small crowd and in the middle was Kara Lena and a _daxamite_ he was hurt and shocked I internaly laughed at him as I watched my daughter protect her love. I walked over to her and sat she stared and finally spoke after 3 minutes "Rao?Your a...cat" I purred and temporally turned into a small child with long black hair and blue eyes "yes Zor-el indeed I choose my form of protection for you to be a...cat" She smiled at me and turned around to look at her love quickly kissing her and filling her in on the situation.

***No one's pov***

Rao turned back into a cat and kara and lena head towards the training room as mon-El gets carried off to the deo Infermary for healing. They all walk in and see nia beating up Brainy off to the side and in another corner Alex Maggie and Astrid sit down smiling up at them. Nia sees kara and imidiatly rushes towords kara for a hug kara hugs her back and says "hey dreamer" at that nia smilies and talks about the last year shes been away about alex and maggie getting married and having astrid about how lena helped them and how they've all been looking for her

Kara just smiles and explains where she's been and catches up with nia and lena as the sanvers family watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I just think it's good and doesnt need anymore than dis kay thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best and I would appreciate if you guys left some just so I know if this is goI'd or not


End file.
